dissidiadreamcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Serah Farron(Lycropath)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Serah Are you sure you'll be alright? Sorry, I don't think I can easy on you! Brace yourselves. Neutral Let's go, Mog! You ready? I'll fight for the future! Opponent level >10 higher than Serah I guess I have no choice... Can I really do this? Hm... No turning back now. Serah has low Health We can still do this, Mog... I might need help... Opponent has low health I'm sorry I had to do this, but... You're not in top form, but I have to win... Other Are you ready? — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle I haven't shown my all! — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle Let's fight fair and square! — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle Everyone's counting on me... I can't let them down! — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific You change jobs... It's similar to the Paradigm. — Onion Knight I have to envy you. — Tifa What sort of monster are you? '' — ''Zidane '' Sis, you won't go easy on me, right?'' — Lightning Is that really me... Or is that a paradox? — Serah Nothing you say will change my mind! — Caius Ballad You're my enemy. '' — ''Chaos You're powerful... I can tell... —''Cosmos'' Even if we're on the same side... '' — ''Cosmos Warriors Do we have to fight...? — Chaos Warriors Battle Power of light! — when using Ultima Arrow Thunder! — when using Thundaga Strike down! — when using Sparkstrike Fly away! — when using Galestrike Firaga! — when using Firaga Freeze! — when using Froststrike Burn! — when using Flamestrike How's this? — when using Wound This'll hurt! — when using Woundga Go! — when using Deshell Get them! — when using Deshellga Ready for this? — when using Poison Hah! — when using Poisonga What's wrong? — when using Provoke Woah! — when using Steelguard Counter! — when using Vendetta You asked for it! — when using Entrench Flanbenero! — when using Hundred Fists Go go go! — when using Missile Hatch Odin! — when using Zantetsuken Keep going! — when using Multicast Fall! — when using Meteorite I won't give up! — when activating EX Mode Go, Mog! — when beginning EX Burst I'll give it... all I've got! Goodbye... — when finishing EX Burst I haven't given up! — when activating EX Revenge Don't worry! — when called as an Assist Lightning... — the final blow Victory I kind of feel bad... — Neutral One down, more to go. — Neutral That was close... — Finish with low HP I'd never thought that this would be tough... — Finish with low HP You were strong, but I managed to win! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) I guess it's my sister who helped me on this battle! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Hey, are you okay? — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) I didn't go too rough on you, did I? — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat I'm sorry, everyone... Help me, Lightning... Mog... I've lost... Will this cause a paradox? I messed up this time... — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Wow... good work... — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) They were too strong... — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) I shouldn't have faced them... — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes